1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a dual window display box which is capable of displaying two objects in two opposite directions respectively.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional display box, such as a photo frame, usually comprises a main frame having a displaying cavity formed therein, a displaying window formed on a front side of the main frame, and a transparent cover attached on the displaying window for physically separating the displaying cavity with an exterior of the display box so as to protect the object within the displaying cavity. Very often, the conventional display box further comprises some sorts of supporting devices and locking devices for allowing the display box to stand on a flat surface, and for selectively locking up the displaying cavity respectively.
There exist several disadvantages in relation to this conventional display box. First, almost all conventional display boxes can only display a predetermined object, such as a photo, in a single direction, for there is only usually one single display window on the main frame. Thus, a user of the conventional display box must buy different display boxes for displaying different objects, such as different photos, at the same time.
Second, almost all conventional display boxes only serve one particular purpose. For example, conventional photo frames are usually designed for displaying photos only. They are not usually designed to display other objects. Similarly, conventional diploma display frames are usually designed to display one single diploma only and there is little possibility, if any, for the users to utilize them to display other objects, or to display more than one diploma at the same time.
Finally, there exists problem of retention of the object within the display box. Very often, the displaying cavity of the display box is shaped and sized to fit a predetermined object. This means that most display boxes are designed to display only thin sheets of paper, such as photos. They are incapable of displaying objects other than papers because they are difficult to be retained within the displaying cavity.